Monthly Merge 7: Massive
A world that was made by 5 Massive Superstars,downloaded from the Hamumu website for Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese. To explain, this world's gimmick is that you have to assemble the 4 keychains where pieces of each are in every level. And,the Blue,Red and Green Keys need to be acquired first before you can access their respective doors in the levels. However, due to the way this world is made, I will have to go through the level like this,anything that can be done at that point of progress will be detailed,since progress is gated by the global colored door/keys. EDIT: Seem to be stuck again. This is a world almost as complicated as Summer Silliness MH,yet it does not have it's own guide. EDIT 2: I had to cheat through the very last end of the Majestic Mythral Missions for the Candles.I cannot find the key to that section anywhere. Doozeldorf Coast Another of those money management kind of levels.Gather coins for firepower.Then go to the lighthouse at the top to signal the ship to come to port.Then go below the deck, mash all the badguys,grab all the Candles,flip the switch so you can unlock the captain's quarters,go inside, grab the shiny brain and leave. For the Pumpkin Keychain part, find all 3 Yellow Keys and head over to Davy Jones Locker and defeat the Sea Dragon for it. Forest Expedition Note the Rocket Keychain part here is with the Evil Clone.Defeat him for it. There's a Pumpkin Keychain part hidden here following a path of Candles. The Hammer Keychain part is in Matilda's lair unlocked after you beat her. Now, i admit this level is legitimately very tough. You have to run part the badguys are the beginning, then make a dash to the only firepower located at Matilda's lair in the east ,while avoiding getting killed by her or her minions. And it doesnt seem completable yet. But it is possible to kill her with the measly firepower provided. Note there is 1 of 3 switches in her lair. King Me! Go to the graveyard,get the finger bone and put it in Saint table for the Pumpkin Keychain part. Clean up the Dusty Devil and the stones at the privy for the Rocket Keychain part. Go the hunt and mash the pygmies in the poachers forest to get the Hammer Keychain part. The King of the Mountain! The Key of Lunacy piece is obtained after crossing a bridge after following a path of brains. (Kind of odd,the original you need to gather wood to cross the bridge isnt working here?) The Pumpkin Keychain part is found in the east part of the cave,you have to hit a bunch of walls to reveal the passage where it is.Beware the pumpkins found near it though. Majestic Mythral Missions Just do the Wraithhorn part,go find the Wraithhorn,then run back to the start of the enclosure for firepower,mash him and then go to the hut,mash Grimbledork and then get out of the level. Green Keymaster! This is where you get the Green Key for all the levels. It may be a tough boss battle with the Gnomes trying to steal your firepower,but it's still doable. Doozeldorf Coast (With Green Key) With the Green Key in hand, you are now to head towards the far top left where there's an igloo where you have to slide over ice on it, watch your step.Go into the Igloo, defeat the Ice Dragon for the Squash Keychain part,then leave. Forest Expedition (With Green Key) Now with the Green Key,run all the way to the town which you should have access to, Note the 1 of 3 switches at the extreme bottom right corner of the town. There will be a female Pygmy who asks you to find her 3 gifts in exchange for a Yellow Key. Find one in the trash can next to her, the second in a mailbox nearby and the last in a room with Mr Crazypants and Gnomes which you have to push puzzle a bit to get to it. Use the Yellow key to get the Squash Keychain part from the bottom right room and leave. King Me! (With Green Key) Head to the Bush Gardens.Note the Squashes and the immortal Mush the Shroom here that wont let you pass unless you bring him a shrub. (Which is the grassy thingy in the grassy maze next door.) Once you put it where it should be, he will be mortal and you can kill, get the Squash Keychain part on the other side and leave. The King of the Mountain! (With Green Key) Now with the Green Key, go to this place, hit the wall, get the Squash Keychain part. Majestic Mythral Missions (With Green Key) Go to Hammermound, the bottom enclosure. This here is one of the most frustrating SWC mini games ive ever played in a SWC world. You have to throw spears to kill zoids and you need to kill 30 of them. (Dont try cheating Ultrahammerup, ive tried that before,didn't work.) Once you get all 30 kills,you have to fight your steed,mash him and get the Hammer Keychain part. Next,go to the Wizardssport.You have to play a few games there well to get your Squash Keychain part. Macheting grass while on a moving Minecart,underwater spear fishing,bomb bowling,hammer target practise and barrel throwing.(For that last one, just hold the button all the way until it reaches the end.) Beat them all and get your Squash Keychain part. Blue Keymaster! A rather awkward sliding/jumping underwater level where you have to beat a Sea Cucumber for the Blue Key. Doozeldorf Coast (With Blue Key) Go to the Cave,mash the Cave Dragon for the Hammer Keychain part. King of the Mountain! (With Blue Key) Head to the caves, hit this wall, grab this Hammer Keychain part and leave. Red Keymaster! Actually quite a tough boss battle without cheats,it's a Scary Scarab with a Dusty Devil AI in a Underlava environment.Beat it and get the Red Key. Doozeldorf Coast (With Red Key) Go to the desert,mash the Dune Dragon for the Rocket Keychain part. Then head to the top where there's a tower that needs all 3 colored keys to enter,mash the Scary Scarab and Crabby Patty,then grab the Key of Lunacy piece and leave. You are finally done with this level. Forest Expedition (With Red Key) Go to the Spellbook,then go to the Cave of the Unseen which is to the north of the forest. Like it's name suggests,you need to use the Invisibility Cloak to be not hit by anything to go around the cave. Your objective here is to flip all 3 of the 1 of 3 switches to reveal a hidden passage in the town at the top right most corner to get the Key of Lunacy part. Btw, since you have all 3 colored keys, you should be able to get all Brains and Candles now,thus completing the level. King Me! (With Red Key) Now with the rest of the keys, you can go slay Scorch for the Brains, get the sword from the stone for the Key of Lunacy part and rescue the princess from the castle. Inside the castle, mash the enemies and then go to the grille at the wall to heat up the ice,which will turn into water, then you have to heat it up again into lava, which you have to kill the Magmazoids to rescue the princess. Dont forget to get the Candles before you leave the castle or else you cant get back in. Otherwise the level should be normally completable now. The King of the Mountain! (With Red Key) With all 3 keys, go to the castle and go through the red book to get the Rocket Keychain part and leave. Majestic Mythral Missions (With Red Key) Go mash the zoids in Dragon Dust for the Rocket Keychain part and you will finally have all the Keychains,then leave. Piece of Loony Keymaster! Actually quite a tough boss battle without cheats,but still doable if you are skillful. Majestic Mythral Missions (With Red Key) Now with almost nothing left to unlock further, if you want to finish this level, do Eeriewort for the Brains complete level portion. Then go back in to Stormingaxe,smash Pumpkins for the Key of Lunacy part. NOTE: At this point i have to admit this world is really stuck. I cannot access the Candle area Endless Halls without cheats. I can't find it's key anywhere even in the editor. This is why i want to do walkthroughs like these. Because even editor mode sometimes can't find the answer. Sure, i could just editor cheat through this,but that would be taking away part of the fun, would'nt it? Otherwise, i just cheated to get the Candles in Endless Halls. (Little tip regarding that section.You really need to gather every candle in that massive maze to unlock the inner chambers where the remaining candles are.) KING MASSIVE'S Throne Just mash "King Massive" and finish it. Category:Add On from Hamumu Website Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Monthly Merge